Inspiration
by les4love
Summary: Jenny has writer's block - but Shane is always so helpful.


Jenny slammed her laptop closed and let out an unburdening sigh of frustrated air. It could have been poison with how forcefully she pushed the air out of her lungs. Her writing was suffering. Jenny could abide by almost any personal tragedy with little more than a smile to keep outsiders at a distance, she could tolerate any wrong done by any person, and she could get over any personal tragedy. But she simply could not abide by her writing suffering because her life, for once, was going so well that she couldn't come up with anything interesting to write about. And so, with nothing but crap flowing from her fingers into the keyboard, Jenny removed her fingertips from the keys and pressed them to her temples. But no amount of gentle rubbing could massage the inspiration back into her brain.

"Hey Jen, you alright?" Shane's voice rang like a bell through the fog of her frustration. She shook her head slowly but refused to lift her face to Shane's gaze. She could hear her move a chair at the table and felt the flat surface shift as Shane rested her elbows on the wood. "What's going on?"

Jenny sighed and looked up through her long bangs, "Nothing is wrong. And it sucks."

Shane almost laughed at her, even for Jenny that seemed a bit absurd, "That should be a good thing. Shit, I wish I could say nothing is wrong in my life. Got any tips for me to get there?"

Jenny dropped her hands to the table and looked at Shane, her piercing grey eyes seeming to dig holes in Shane's flesh. "No, if nothing is wrong then I have nothing to use for my writing. I have no inspiration, because my life is perfect and so terminally boring. I have no girlfriend, no boyfriend, I'm divorced, I don't have rent issues now that we found another roommate... So what the fuck am I supposed to write about? How can I ever expect to be a published writer if I have a perfect life and nothing to use for my writing?"

"Why can't you write a happy story?"

Jenny rolled her eyes, "When was the last time you read a story that was happy from start, to middle, to end Shane? Those stories are horrible and boring and painfully difficult to read. No one wants to read about the happy girl with the happy life and the happy friends. People want to read about drama, about heartbreak and tragedy, about problems so ridiculous that it makes their petulant lives and their stupid issues seem trivial and easy to deal with." Shane shrugged. "What am I supposed to do Shane? Go fuck my life up, again, so that I have material to write about?"

"Write about..." Shane thought for a moment, Jenny was right, she didn't have anything to write about because her life was uncomplicated and easy since Tim moved away and Marina and Robin were out of the picture. "Write about Marina, about what you imagine she's doing with her husband the Count, or whatever the fuck he is."

"Marina is boring. I don't want to write about a woman whose in the closet everywhere but inside the United States. I don't know enough about her life to be able to write anything more than how many pieces she ripped my heart and my life into."

"Okay, well wasn't Robin like a trapeze artist? I'm sure you could write a story about that – I mean if you could write about Manitees, right?"

Jenny shook her head. "No, Shane. Would you read any of that?"

Shane laughed and shook her head, "No, I guess not." Jenny laid her head down on the table with her face in her hands, she looked almost helplessly frustrated, to the point that Shane felt compelled to do something about it. So Shane stood up and walked to the other side of the table where Jenny was sitting. She gently ran her fingers across Jenny's shoulders, letting Jenny's hair tangle into her fingers so that she could touch the base of Jenny's neck. She smiled at the sound of Jenny letting out a slight moan of contentedness. Shane took it as a sign of Jenny being open to something new, so she continued to trace her fingers along the back of Jenny's neck, up to the nape of her scalp, and then wrapped her fingers into Jenny's hair and pulled.

Jenny let out a short gasp, but allowed Shane to pull her head up by her hair and let her eyes drift closed so that Shane had practically nothing stopping her from doing what she wanted with Jenny. Shane grinned and put her other hand under Jenny's chin, applying a bit of pressure to her throat to restrict her airway, just barely, just enough to make Jenny's heart beat faster. "Jenny..." Shane whispered.

Jenny took a slow, deep breath, and opened her icy eyes to look up at Shane. "Don't stop...Please."

Shane didn't need any more encouragement; she put more pressure on Jenny's throat and lowered her lips to Jenny's. She brushed Jenny's lips slightly before moving lower, kissing and nipping Jenny's jaw, neck, and collarbone. Shane listened intently for Jenny's breathing, keeping track of every shallow gasp, every barely audible moan, every twitch of Jenny's body in response to the light but persistent touches that Shane was delivering. She slid her hand from Jenny's throat, down her chest and into Jenny's tank top. Shane was surprised to find that Jenny wasn't wearing a bra, leaving her breasts totally exposed to Shane's calloused hands. Her nipples were already hard, responding instantly as Shane's hands explored her soft skin. Shane set her lips close to Jenny's ear and let out a long breath, heightening Jenny's anticipation and yearning for more contact, "Stand up." Jenny responded after a moment to process the order, standing up slowly so that she didn't interfere with Shane's hands on her body.

Shane pulled her hand out of Jenny's shirt and wrapped it around Jenny's upper arm. She turned Jenny around to face the hallway and gave her a small push, signaling Jenny to walk toward her bedroom. Shane walked behind her, gently but forcefully commanding Jenny's movement, directing her to her own bedroom instead of Jenny's, continuing to push until Jenny's knees hit the mattress. "Stand still and do what I want – don't question it." Jenny nodded slowly, her breathing deep and heavy as she waited. Shane disappeared for a moment, then returned with something cold and metal pressed to Jenny's waist. After a moment, Jenny easily identified the metal object – Shane was holding scissors, and, Jenny quickly realized, using them to literally cut Jenny's tank top off of her. Jenny opened her mouth to protest but Shane's hand quickly covered it, "Don't talk unless I tell you to." Jenny nodded again, and the cold metal pressed into her back once again, moving slowly up her spine until it finished cutting through the thin material. When Shane was finished she let the scissors drop to the floor and pushed the top off of Jenny's shoulders, letting it drag down her arms, hooking on her breasts before falling to the floor. Shane's hands reached around Jenny's front and untied her sweats, then quickly pushed them to the floor, leaving Jenny in nothing but a pair of lace panties that hardly covered anything. Shane held Jenny's hips with one hand and pressed at the top of her back with the other, gently pushing Jenny to bend over the bed for Shane to do what she pleased. Shane laid her body over Jenny's, letting her hands roam over Jenny's cold skin and enticing gooseflesh over every inch that she touched.

Jenny let out a low moan and pushed her ass against Shane's hips, silently begging for more, causing a thrilling sensation to shoot through Shane's groin and stomach. Shane sunk her teeth into Jenny's shoulder and squeezed Jenny's nipple between a thumb and forefinger, her other hand tracing circles over Jenny's clit through the thin lace. Jenny reached behind her and dug her nails into whatever flesh she could find, desperately wanting more but not wanting to ruin the experience of being dominated by someone so sexy and in control. Shane stood up and turned Jenny around quickly before shoving her back down to the bed, Jenny crawled backwards, getting her whole body on the bed so that Shane could lay on top of her, feeling the exquisite pressure of Shane's body on top of hers. Shane wrapped a hand around Jenny's throat before bringing her mouth down to Jenny's tight nipple and dragging her teeth over the sensitive skin. Jenny let out a moan, arching her back against Shane in an effort to get as much contact as she could. Shane's hand plunged down Jenny's panties, her fingers quickly finding Jenny's moist center and sliding into the wet slit. Jenny gasped, her back arching beyond a natural curve and her hands flying to Shane's back where she dug every nail she could into the tender skin. Shane's lips moved down, slowly and excruciatingly trailing down Jenny's ribs, her stomach, and to her hips. Shane found a tiny hole in Jenny's lace panties and ripped it open, effectively ruining the pair permanently.

Jenny dug her fingers into Shane's hair as Shane found Jenny's clit with her mouth, as she flicked Jenny's sensitive bud with her tongue and drug her teeth along the sensitive folds. Shane's hands found Jenny's wrists and forced them down, trapping Jenny's hands under ass while Shane licked and nibbled Jenny's nether lips. Jenny moaned her name and tried desperately to free her hands, but Shane's grip was far too strong for Jenny to break and Shane continued to use her mouth to push Jenny to the brink of pleasure. She managed to get both of Jenny's wrists into one hand, her fingers wrapped tightly around Jenny's smooth skin, and used her free hand to slide her fingers into Jenny's pussy, forcing Jenny to careen over the edge of her orgasm and into the depths of pleasure that Shane was so good at providing. She continued to lick and flick Jenny with her tongue, not ceasing until Jenny stopped writhing and her moans became quiet and subdued.

When Jenny finally stopped moving, when she had given in to the pleasure and let her body feel the orgasm completely, Shane removed her mouth and fingers, and kissed her way back up Jenny's body, to her neck, her jaw, and finally to place a small, affectionate kiss on Jenny's lips. "Now," Shane said with a grin, "Go write about how you let your roommate fuck you and you don't know how you'll be able to sleep next door to her after this."


End file.
